Inspiration
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Takes place after the S Class. Leena has been insulted by a S Class warrior because she is seen inferior. The result is a nasty catfight and a zoid battle by her taunter. Can the Blitz Team win their first S Class battle? The H/L maniac is back!;)


"Inspiration"  
  
Rated: Pg-13, due to the violence and swearing that has been caused by our favorite pink- hair girl.^^  
  
Notes: This story has been inspired by the Anime movie "Kiki's delivery service" I think that is the title. The ending theme song is also my inspiration. I saw when I was channel surfing on my t.v and I happen to stumble upon it on the Disney channel. The story is actually based on my experience of my poor anger management. (Lol) As for the title, excuse me for my lack of ideas for better titles. ^^; Oh yeah and this is a Harry/Leena romance, just a little bit.  
  
I don't expect flames but it takes me hours and days to finish this. Flame me and I'll swear I'll f**king kill you.You have no idea the energy I've wasting writing stories likes this! So you see why I'll riled up and upset if someone insult a piece of work I've been working for days!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own zoids; I only borrow the characters for my torture. They are rightfully owned to their creators.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Takes place after the Royal tournament.)  
  
Leena and her teammates couldn't believe it. They are actually stepping inside the headquarters building, reserve for everyone with the rank of the S rank leagues. Her dreams of hanging out in the place of the best zoids warriors have finally begun and she sigh contently. She never thought to live to see this day! Their victory from the Royal Tournament is a very good feeling and she relishes it, even thought the fact is that Bit is actually the one who wins it all on his own but do she care? They got the Rank of the S class!  
  
"I'm starving!" Said a famish Bit. "Hey lets hit the café and get some food from there!"  
  
They took a table to seat when they found the café and when the waitress comes around they place their order. When the food came, they ate at a voracious rate.  
  
"Wow even the food here was good!" Comment Jaime. "Every food was good as long if it wasn't been cooked by Leena!" Bit chuckled with his mouth full. "Stuff it Bit!" Leena reply and responded to Bit's remark by pushing a pork bun in his already stuff mouth. "Hey quit it! Help I'm choking! The maniac is choking me!" Bit cried with no avail. Leena push the bun down deep in his throat, hoping to choke on his words. "Oy look at them!" Said Brad. "They're goofing off again!"  
  
Everyone laughed and they soon finished their meal. After that, they relax with a nice cup of coffee and converse about future zoids battles; some thoughts about strategies that will make them win the money and much more. "So Leena," Bit coy. "What do you think about Harry?"  
  
"I don't know! He's crazy!" "Well he is crazy.about you!" He teased. "Shut up!"  
  
They have their share of laughter and joy. While everyone is absorbed in talking about what are they going to do about the tight budget, Leena was sipping on her coffee listening. Behind her she could hear a group of women voices behind her back. "Is that Leena Toros and the Blitz Team?" One of them whispered behind her back. "Yeah.I never thought they would make it here!"  
  
"It's must be a mistake! They are pathetic warriors with poor piloting skills and they are losers!"  
  
Leena: :( "I bet the Battle Commission made an mistake."  
  
"Maybe that scrawny girl Leena seduces them to get her team an S rank!"  
  
Leena: O.O; "Ugh what a whore."  
  
"And she got two boyfriends already! One loser who couldn't pilot a zoid at all, letting an organoid fights for him." "And another one who is just plain loser who is so rich yet blinded by that ugly FAT girl!"  
  
Leena couldn't take the gossip anymore, took a stand and punch the day lights out of one the woman. The other woman stands back in surprise at their attacker. "For your information!" Cried Leena. Her teammates halted their conversation and stare at the commotion she is going to start. "I am Leena Toros and I am not fat! I'm 130 pounds and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't apologize for your rude remarks about me, my team and my boyfriend Harry!" The woman who Leena attacked happens to be the leader of her team. She just rubs her cheek on the place where she got hit and said, "Is that the best you can give me? I don't feel a thing! Besides 130 pounds is considered being the weigh of a baby whale!" "How dare you make assumptions by judging somebody by their skills? You don't know my friends and me! I bet my team can beat you up any day!" "Oh yeah well listen up! My name is Natalie and I am the leader of the "Saber-Liger" team, undefeated class S team for the last three years, what makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
"I don't give a damn if you're the queen of zoids just apologize!"  
  
"To a rookie, I think not. After what I said about being you as bad pilots are true." She said smugly. "Now show me some respect and apologize for attacking me for no reason."  
  
Leena couldn't think of better things to say to the snob, she yelled, "F**k you b**ch!" And she tackled Natalie to the ground, attacking mercilessly. Natalie hissed at her and kick her in the stomach and pulling her hair out. Leena grasped her throat and tries to gagged her. Bit grabs hold trying to pry Leena from Natalie, while Natalie teammates does the same for their leader. The flying fist hits Bit in the ribs and he steps away in pain. Brad took over Bit's place but he fares no better. Everyone in the café was staring at them but then the security arrived trying to stop the fight and took a full fifteen minutes to separate the enraged, hissing girls from each other. Their clothes are messed up, some hair strands fell to the floor from their pulling, bruises and black eyes (Leena has two) appeared on their limbs and they are exhausted from the energy they have wasted. "You b**ch!" Said Natalie. "I challenge you to zoid battle!"  
  
"Fine then because I will kick your flabby ass on the battlefield!"  
  
"Hahaha! You're nothing but a third rate warrior with a third rate zoid, who always depends on her zoids and teammates to win! You just a half-ass who has no skills except hiding behind the backs of your team who does the dirty work for you!" "And you." Leena respond. "You're just a b**ch!" As the security guards pulled her away and take her to report to the management. She was on probation and made her vow to never assault anyone again and they told her to leave immediately. The Blitz team leaves in humiliation and disdain and heads home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
When they got home, Leena receive the greatest lecture of her life from her father. She never thought it would end. She just sat there, looking at him with her bruised face along with two black eyes, trying hard to listen and catching on every word he said. She felt very bad in causing to lose his face, especially in the place of where honorable S class warriors hang out. Her teammates are somewhere in the compound, leaving the father and daughter alone, minding their own business. Somewhere later in his speech, he speaks with an anxious and worried yet calm down tone. "Well looks like next week," His voice it getting a little softer and relaxed. "We are going to have our first S class battle." "Y-you think," She stuttered, not wanting to aggravate him for interrupting him. "That we should ask Jaime to think of a strategy?" "Of course, he is our strategist." "What a mess I got into."  
  
He chortled at her fact, "I hope that teach you a lesson to never to listen to petty gossip and let it infuriate you. Now I want you to go to the living room, watch some t.v and relax. I want you to ease your wounds off."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
She lies down on the couch on her stomach, lazing around, with a pillow under her chin to rest her head upon it with a remote in her hand. She dazes at the t.v for very long hours; idly keep changing channels erratically and randomly, watching one show at a time, only if it caught her interest. Lately she only watches the music videos on any music channels she could find. "Damn cable." She mumbled. She is still enraged inside from what happened earlier today. At the same time, she was also depressed. Then she could hear the living door fooshed open and sees Bit entered inside. He was wiping the sweat from his forehead and was wearing athletic gym clothes. He was exhausted from his workout he has just finished and greeted Leena with a friendly "Hey." "Hey Bit."  
  
"So how is t goes with your Dad?"  
  
"Fine.it was just a lecture."  
  
"Well he was concern about you. He doesn't want you to act like this when you grow up." "I know but I just can't help it."  
  
"How long you been watching t.v?"  
  
"Hours."  
  
"You should think for our first S class battle rather than watching t.v all the time." "I'll think later.. right now I don't feel like it."  
  
"Okay I'll leave you alone." Then he started to exit the room. "But remember," He called out to her. "Keep lying there and watch t.v all the time and you WILL get, fat, fat, fat, FAT!" He laughed hard at her and Leena threw a remote at him, which fortunately hit him dead center right between his eyes. Bit: YEEEEEEOWWWW!!! . Leena: Hahaha! Serve you right! T_T  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The next hours prove to be very boring but she was depressed to do anything, she keeps watching meaningless t.v shows anyway. She then hears a doorbell chime and Jaime calls to her, "Hey Leena you got a visitor!" Oh no that could mean only one thing. She thought flatly. Harry was here. She stare at the t.v and thinks, maybe he is here to ask me out. Should I say yes? She stared at the t.v. And think some more. Man there is nothing on t.v and I'm so bored, maybe I should humor myself and say yes to him. Who knows what he will do to try to make me happy.maybe I'll feel better. (Leena: Tee hee :-D ) She turns off the t.v and gets off the couch and walks to the hanger to greet him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Indeed she was right that it was Harry is the visitor. Harry upon seeing her gets on his knees and bestow her with the gifts he had brought her. "For you honey!" He looks up to her affection and was blushing madly with love for her. She could hear her teammates giggled at the scene (Bit laughs the highest pitch) She looks at Harry, quite apathetically. She was too hard to impressed by him but in her current bad mood she feels a little empty and uncaring today so she asks him coolly, "Wanna go out Harry?" Maybe he could make me feel better and I could think clearly later. She thought silently to her self.  
  
He looks at her with surprised and bewilderment. Her teammates stop laughing and give the same expression and gapes at her like she sick or something. "R-really Leena do you want to?" He stuttered nervously. Leena was in a bad mood and she just wants to get away from her friends and father for a while and she nods at Harry with approval and he escorts her way out.  
  
"Whoa.I never thought she really does likes him." Bit murmured.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
At the fancy restaurant, where Harry takes her to dinner, Leena explain her day earlier and about the bruises and black eyes she got. "You know people I might have abuse you." Harry jokes lightly when she was done explaining. "By the looks of your bruises." "Harry." She places her forks and knives down and abruptly stopping eating.  
  
"Yes Leena?" Ask Harry concernedly. Why she stops eating? "Do I look fat?" She asks him melancholy "Well um." He hurriedly tries to think of something say. (Harry:O_O; Oh what I should do?) She looks at him, searching for an answer. "You don't look like fat." He finally answers. She doesn't accept it. "Harry I'm 130 pounds.I'm fat!" "Now Leena anybody who told you that you're fat and ugly obliviously didn't know the real beautiful you deep inside. Don't listen to those girls, I think they're jealous of you." Leena heart was melted by his sincere words and said, "Thanks."  
  
After dinner they took a little stroll, walking idly over the streets. "So what I'm going to do for my fist S class battle?" Said Leena anxiously. "I don't know... I'm only class A." He jokes lightly. "The team I'll go up against is the Saber-Liger team and they are undefeated three years in the row, so they claim."  
  
"My guess is that they all pilot Saber ligers. A very high-performance zoid with moderate attributes. This means that they have less weakness making they hard to beat."  
  
"They probably add upgrades like extra speed or power to boost their chances into winning." Sighs Leena. "Don't give up yet my dear, when there is a will there is way! Maybe I could help you." This lightens the weigh in Leena's heart and she starts to gain confidence in herself again. She starts to get into a better mood already. Her stress level significantly lowers and she brightens up with a smile. "So any bright ideas Harry?" "You're planning to use the gunsnipper in your next battle, right?" "Right." "The gunsnipper is a powerful zoid, especially yours." Leena blush lightly. "However," Harry continues, "Like every zoids, they flaws or weaknesses."  
  
"You know the gunsnippers weaknesses?"  
  
"Because of all the heavy guns and loaded ammo the gunsnipper has to carry, it dramatically lowers its speed and making maneuverability and steering very difficult." "Okay so what are you getting at?" "I'm saying maybe you need something more to help give an edge." "Not weaponry upgrades.it makes my Gunsnipper even more heavier." "No.how about a new engine or better system to make handling your Gunsnipper a lot easier? I knew a shop where it makes different kinds of engines that could make your zoid go faster or boost better maneuvering" "You mind if you can show me? I want to see the shop for myself." "Sure follow me." He took her hand and lead to the shop. It's not pretty far but it's a long walk. When they got the to shop they went inside the store and Harry steps up to the clerk's desk. "Excuse me." Harry addressed to the clerk, which it was a middle age man and happens to own the shop. "Yes may I.Oh hello Harry!" Greeted the clerk. "You two know each other?" Said Leena.  
  
"He is my best customer. He always comes here to change different kind of engines and complicated system for his zoids." "Really?" She looks at Harry. "Yeah and mainly it's expensive for me because I want to beat Bit Cloud so bad."  
  
She smile and laughs at him and encourage him, "I wish you could. His zoid keep helping him winning battle, that his pride has blown his head!" "Hey you kids want a tour inside the shop and see how we made our engines?" Offered the owner. "Sure." They said at the same time.  
  
Inside it was like a combination of a big garage and a hanger. They are workers everywhere working on their clients' zoid and more. Leena watches like a curious young child. "Hey sir." Ask Leena. "You have any engines that could boost the speed and maneuverability of a Gunsnipper? I own a Gunsnipper and I had an upcoming battle in the S class." "Yes of course." Said the owner. "We many different types and brand. However if you want a really specialize high performance engine.it's going cost you greatly because usually they are extremely expensive. Now only that but there is a fee for delivery, shipping and handling and finally installation of the engine into your zoid personally." Leena glances at Harry knows where this is going. "Please Harry? Will you buy it for me?" (=^_^=) She asks him sweetly. "For me?" " My dad is going to kill me when he sees my credit card bill!" (Harry: O_;) "Pretty please?" Her eyes turn in to sparkly shiny stars. (Leena: *.*) "Oh.okay but I'm going to get killed for this!" "Thank you!" And thinking he deserves it, she gives him a quick peck on his cheeks. His face turns to a deep red hue. Now Harry thinks it pretty much worth it now!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A week passes by and the day before the big battle. Leena new engine has been installed already in her gunsnipper and she more than confident to beat the Sabre-Liger team! She doesn't feel bad about Natalie (The leader who insulted her, remember?) insults hurting her anymore. In fact, she really inclined to beat her in their first battle. She gaze at her zoid proudly and haughtily said, "When I see that witch I'll teach her a lesson never to insult the greatest warrior of all time! Me! Bwhahahaha!" She laughs maniacally non-stop. "Leena are you okay?" Bit asks her warily. "Of course I'm okay!" She snaps at him. "Didn't you remember what that byoatch said about us?"  
  
"I do," He said with hurt. "I wish I could respond but at that time Natalie and you were sort of busy." Bit is talking about the fated fight of course. Leena knew what was he was talking but pay no mind to it. She is too busy gloating in her zoid, which is her pride and joy. However she is holding back a little, in her mind. It was fear. What if it didn't work? I would kill Harry then.she thought in mellow silence. Harry is not to blame. Said her pessimism self. It was you! You're reckless and careless and that leaves the impression on people that you don't think ahead and an amateur! I'm not an amateur! She said defiantly. I will think ahead because I will beat Natalie! I'll show her who is third rate! Grrr.  
  
The next day they were on the battlefield. The Blitz Team, Bit in his Liger using the Schneider CAS (Conversion Armor System), Brad in his Shadow Fox and Leena in her Gunsnipper. (Along with the new engine system Harry bought for her.) Facing them in the opposite direction about 8 miles away is the Saber Liger Team, with Natalie, the Leader in the middle. Her team consists of nothing but Saber liger. They wait for the Battle Commission sent down a white judge man in a capsule from the space above. The capsule landed between the two teams, making the ground quake. It announced the what battle mode is, scan the area around and concluded, "Ready.fight!"  
  
Leena charges toward the Leader and assault her with every ammo she got. "You haven't learned your lesson yet, rookie?" Natalie taunt her. "Than I'll have to teach you then!" Natalie fires her gun at Leena but she dodged that quick enough, thanks to her new engine that has been installed! "How could you dodge my aim of fire?" She said hysterical out of disbelief. "I got a new engine installed, making my Gunsnipper to go faster!" "No matter!" She sighs in disgust. "I will defeat you anyway!" "If I defeat you, do you promise to apologize?"  
  
Thinking she will indefinitely win, she lied, "Yeah sure!" She said with insincerity. So they fire some more shots, some of Leena's ammo hits Natalie Zoid while Natalie land some on Leena. "That's it I had enough!" Natalie patience is getting worn out. It seems that her adversary has never had enough ammo to run out, delaying her surefire victory! She charges up the energy particles in her Liger's paw and charges toward Leena. Leena can see where is this is going. Natalie is going to use the "Strike Laser Claw" weapon! Leena decides to use her famous massacre attack the "Weasel Unit Total Assault" attack while the energy is processing in Natalie's Liger claw.  
  
They both cried their great attacks at the same time and they hit each other at the same time. Their backs are turn and they veered around about face to each to see who is down. The Gunsnipper leg collapses because it's been slashed by the Liger's claw. Natalie chuckled at her successful hit. "It's over you talent-less air head! I won!" Leena groaned and respond, "Not quite yet!"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Smoke inside Natalie's cockpit slowly seeps through her dashboard and her Liger suddenly explode in combustion! "Oh no! It can't be!" Her zoid suddenly falls into pieces and the computer system died out. Her cockpit window hisses open and Natalie jumps out coughing due to the smoke. Patches of burned black dust are on her skin and clothing. Meanwhile Bit and Brad where beating up Natalie's teammates and later defeated them. The white Judgeman rung the bell and announced, "The battle is over! The battle is over and the winner is the Blitz team!" The cockpit window opens on Leena's zoid and Leena jumps up and down in her victory. "Whoo-hoo! Oh yeah! Victory!" She gestures her fingers using the "V" sign. "I'm Number One!" She laughs maniacally. Down below she could Natalie just staring at her with disbelief mix with a little anger. "Y-you won. I underestimated you." She admitted. "You!" Leena points at her conceitedly. "You owe me an apology!" She growled through her clench teeth angrily at the thought of apologizing to a rookie airhead. However a deal is a deal. "I.apologize to what I said about you and your team. You're not weak at all but a worthy warrior of rivalry."  
  
This pleases Leena and she reply. "Apology accepted!"  
  
"But this means we will meet again! I'll see next time in a rematch Leena Toros!" And Natalie and her teammates hustle away in disdain. Their attitude means nothing to the Blitz now that they have won their first victory!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"So you had won?" Said Harry through the phone. Leena is the one who called him. She has no choice, she owe him! "I congratulate." He said warmly. "Now I believe I could win anything if I put faith in my self."  
  
"You should. That the kind of attitude that always help you believe."  
  
"And.thank you Darling for being my inspiration!"  
  
Harry knew that with that tone, Leena was smiling cheerfully at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
  
  
Authoress: Well what do you think? I hope you like it. Even if it kind of long and boring. Next story from me is a Mary Champ-centric story! I feel sorry for that nobody likes to write about her. However is somebody does wrote about her, it's has to be either romance (paired with airhead Bit Cloud), or she is a psychopath b**ch or just a really, really minor character. Mary will be the main character in my next work!  
  
Oh, yeah for my other projects I will go back to them soon. I just don't have the motivation or "Drive" to write new chapters. 


End file.
